sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Альбинони, Томмазо Джованни
Томмазо Джованни Альбинони (8 июня, 1671, Венеция, Венецианская республика – 17 января, 1751, Венеция, Венецианская республика) — итальянский композитор эпохи Барокко. При жизни был известен главным образом как автор многочисленных опер, однако в настоящее время известностью пользуется, и регулярно исполняется, главным образом его инструментальная музыка. Его Адажио G-moll, (в действительности, поздняя реконструкция) — одно из наиболее часто записываемых произведений музыки Барокко. Биография Родился в семье Антонио Альбинони (1634–1709), богатого купца и венецианского патриция, изучал скрипку и пение. О его жизни известно относительно мало, особенно учитывая положение композитора и довольно большое количество сохранившихся документов его эпохи. В 1694 он посвятил свой Opus 1 соотечественнику-венецианцу Пьетро, кардиналу Оттобони (внучатому племяннику папы Александра VIII. Оттобони был влиятельным в Риме покровителем нескольких композиторов, в частности, Корелли. В 1700 г. Альбинони поступил на службу к герцогу Мантуи Фернандо Карло в качестве скрипача. Ему он посвятил свой Opus 2, собрание инструментальных пьес. В 1701 г. он написал Opus 3, ставший очень популярным, и посвятил его Великому Герцогу Тосканскому Фердинанду III. В 1705 г. он женился, Антонино Биффи, maestro di cappella собора св. Марка в Венеции был у него свидетелем и, по-видимому, его другом. По-видимому, у Альбинони не было никаких иных связей с важнейшими музыкальными учреждениями Венеции. В то же время, он добился своей первоначальной славы как оперный композитор во многих городах Италии — таких, как Венеция, Генуя, Болонья, Мантуя,Удине, Пьяченца и Неаполь. Одновременно он в большом количестве создавал инструментальную музыку. До 1705 г. он писал преимущественно трио сонаты и скрипичные концерты, позже, до 1719 сочинял соло сонаты и концерты для гобоя. В отличие от большинства композиторов того времени, насколько известно, он никогда не стремился получить должность при дворе или церкви, но имел собственные средства и возможность сочинять музыку независимо. В 1722 г. Максимилиан II Эмануил, курфюрст Баварии, которому Альбинони посвятил цикл из 12 сонат, пригласил его руководить своей оперой. В 1742 г. собрание скрипичных сонат Альбинони было опубликовано во Франции в виде посмертного издания, поэтому исследователи долгое время полагали, что к тому времени Альбинони был мертв. Позже выяснилось, однако, что он жил в Венеции в безвестности: запись из прихода Св.Варнавы, где он родился, утверждает, что Томмазо Альбинони умер в 1751 г., «в возрасте 84 лет» (вероятно, ошибка), от диабета. Музыка и влияние на современников Он наисал около 50 опер, 28 из которых были поставлены в Венеции между 1723 и 1740 гг., но сегодня он известен преимущественно благодаря инструментальной музыке, особенно концертам для гобоя. Его инструментальная музыка привлекла серьезное внимание Иоганна Себастьяна Баха, который написал по крайней мере две фуги на темы Альбинони и постоянно использовал его basses для упражнений своих учеников в гармонии. Значительная часть наследия Альбинони была утрачена во время II Мировой войны при гибели Дрезденской Государственной Библиотеки, поэтому мало что известно о его жизни и музыке после середины 1720-х. Adagio in G Minor Альбинони было в 1945 г. реконструировано Remo Giazotto из фрагмента медленной части трио сонаты, который он обнаружил в руинах Государственной Библиотеки. Опубликованные произведения *Op. 1 — 1694 — 12 Sonata a tre. *Op. 2 — 1700 — 6 Sinfonias & 6 Concerti a 5. *Op. 3 — 1701 — 12 Baletti de Camera a tre. *Op. 4 — 1704 — 6 Sonates da chiesa for violin & B.C. 1708 published by Roger à Amsterdam. *Op. 5 — 1707 — 12 Concertos pour violin & B.C. *Op. 6 — 1711 — 12 sonata da camera. *Op. 7 — 1716 — 12 Concertos for 1 or 2 oboe and strings. *Op. 8 — 1721 — 6 Sonates & 6 Baletti a tre. *Op. 9 — 1722 — 12 Concertos for 1 or 2 oboe and strings. *Op. 10 — ?? — 12 Violin Concertos Исполение и и влияние на культуру в наши дни Адажио G-moll достигло той степени знаменитости, когда произведение регулярно транскрибируется для других инструментов и используется в массовой культуре, например, как фоновая музыка в фильмах (Gallipoli, 1981), а так же в телепрограммах и рекламе. Само по себе — транскрипция и реконструкция единственной части произведения, по большей части утраченного, оно далее транскрибировалось для разных инструментов. Ссылки на источники в Internet *Easybyte — свободная, нетрудная аранжировка «Adagio in G Minor» плюс файл миди. [http://classic.chubrik.ru/Albinoni/ Адажио G-moll, дирижирует фон Караян, в Архиве классической музыки Литература * Eleanor Selfridge-Field, Venetian Instrumental Music, from Gabrieli to Vivaldi. New York, Dover Publications, 1994. ISBN 0486281515 * Michael Talbot: «Tomaso Albinoni», Grove Music Online ed. L. Macy (Accessed June 25, 2005), (subscription access) Категория:Композиторы эпохи барокко Категория:Академические музыканты Италии Категория:Скрипачи Италии Категория:Композиторы Италии Категория:Персоналии:Венеция Категория:Оперные композиторы Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1671 году Категория:Умершие в 1751 году bg:Томазо Албинони cy:Tomaso Albinoni da:Tomaso Albinoni de:Tomaso Albinoni el:Τομάζο Αλμπινόνι en:Tomaso Albinoni eo:Tomaso Albinoni es:Tomaso Albinoni fa:توماسو آلبینونی fi:Tomaso Albinoni fr:Tomaso Albinoni gl:Tomaso Albinoni he:תומאזו אלבינוני it:Tomaso Albinoni ja:トマゾ・アルビノーニ nl:Tomaso Albinoni no:Tomaso Albinoni pl:Tomaso Albinoni pt:Tomaso Albinoni ro:Tomaso Albinoni sl:Tomaso Albinoni sv:Tomaso Albinoni tr:Tomaso Albinoni zh:托马索·阿尔比诺尼